Besos con sabor a eternidad
by Leanne Black
Summary: Sirius descubre, después de un sinsabor, que no puede vivir su vida sin ella a su lado y hará lo que sea con tal de hacer que ella se quede con él. Porque ella es su felicidad y vivira y morira por ella aún cuando le cueste su libertad


BESOS CON SABOR A ETERNIDAD

Sirius no sabe besar. Sirius no sabe lo que es posar sus labios con delicadeza en los ella, él simplemente llega y le revienta los labios, se aferra fuertemente a su cintura y busca sacarle todo el aire que tiene en los pulmones porque quiere que toda ella le pertenezca solamente a él y porque quiere llenar de nuevo sus pulmones con el aire que le ha sacado a ella y viceversa. A veces lo hace con tanta fuerza e ímpetu que puede sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre que sale de los labios de ella pero eso no le importa, por lo menos no demasiado. Porque sabe que cuando se separen ella tendrá una sonrisa tonta y enamorada en el rostro y es lo único que le interesa, además, sus labios estarán perfectos y el pensará que se lo ha imaginado todo.

Sirius no sabe tomar de la mano. Para él, que ella siempre lo tenga tomado de la mano no es más que una invitación a que haga algo más, porque en el momento exacto que ella lo toma de la mano, su mente comienza a trabajar con desmesurada prisa para encontrar la mejor forma de pasar de sostenerle la mano a llevarla a su cintura y de ahí a sus caderas. Y ella sólo sonríe cuando él lo hace y deja que lo haga.

Porque sabe que en cuanto tenga sus manos en las caderas de ella el siguiente movimiento es estrellarla en la pared más cercana y romperle los labios a besos, esos besos que él no sabe dar y comenzar a buscar la mejor forma de dejar de acariciarle la espalda a través del chaleco y pasar a hacerlo debajo de este y de la impoluta blusa blanca que le recuerda demasiado a la inocencia que hay en sus ojos y que él quiere borrar para dejar sólo pasión.

Porque la piel de ella se pone chinita cuando sus manos le acarician la cintura y su espalda se arquea para acercar un poco más sus caderas a las de él y sus piernas comienzan una lucha para pasar de estar posadas en el suelo a pasar a rodear la cintura de él.

Desde hace un tiempo, en realidad, desde finales del año pasado, sus piernas buscan con más insistencia estar en la cintura de este; antes se quedaban ahí quietecitas, pero ahora querían más y él estaba pensando muy seriamente el dárselo. Pensaba que era una mala influencia pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar que los besos, por muy salvajes y desenfrenados que fueran, también comenzaban a parecerle insuficientes, o tal vez era que el instinto de ella hacia lo que su mente consiente no le permitía hacer y él conocía lo que el instinto podía llega hacer.

Sirius no sabe mirar a los ojos. Él simplemente no puedo hacerlo, no como lo hace James cada que mira a Lily, con esa dulzura, amor y devoción que son capaces de enamorar a cualquiera; no, él lo hace con fuego, con pasión, con el insolente _"no me importa que sea solo una niña, te voy a desnudar y pronto"_ que resultaba tan atrayente, que era aún más poderosa que la mirada de James. Porque el nunca había clavado su mirada en la de ella y con solo eso expresarle todo lo que la amaba, no, él sólo le decía que la quería y la quería ya.

Sirius no sabe sonreír. No tiene la sonrisa sincera y amable de Remus, ni la tonta y enamorada que pone James cuando mira a Lily, no la dulce y sincera que tiene ella por y solamente para él. No, su sonrisa es de lado, seductora, traviesa, pícara, enigmática, insolente; esa que le pone a temblar las rodillas y que la obliga a agarrarse con fuerza de cualquier mueble o persona que este junto a ella. Lo cual representa una ventaja para él porque siempre procura hacerlo cuando la tiene cerca y ser él quien la tome entre sus brazos y comience aquel proceso que disfruta tanto.

Sirius no sabe abrazar. Para él, rodearla con sus brazos representa más o menos lo mismo que tomarla de la mano, pero ha notado que ella cada vez opone menos resistencia y busca sus encuentros con mayor regularidad, siempre con los abrazos. Y es por eso que desde hace un tiempo, buscan estar solos y hacer que las paredes tiemblen con furia cada vez que él la estrella en una y comiencen su danza, esa que cada vez están más cerca de concretar.

Sirius no sabe ser delicado. Eso es algo que comprendió hace mucho tiempo. Él no es como James que trata a Lily como si fuera el cristal más fino y delicado o la rosa más bella. Él no es como Remus con sus modales finos y sus "por favor y gracias". Él es un salvaje y como el salvaje que es no le importa jalarla de la mano con demasiada fuerza, reventarle los labios a besos, estrellarla en paredes, hacer que con sus caricias la piel le quede roja, encajarle un poco las uñas cuando ella acerca demasiando sus caderas a las de él, magullarle las costillas con sus abrazos que no son abrazos o morderle el labio inferior con muy poca delicadeza. Esta seguro que debería de tener un par de moretes con su nombre, ahí donde la ropa hacen imposible su vista o en los brazos, pero no, nunca hay nada, su piel continua tan blanca y lisa y perfecta como si nada hubiera sucedido. Sus mejillas son las únicas evidencias de sus encuentros, sonrojadas, esa sonrisa tonta y enamorada en su rostro y la temperatura elevada de su cuerpo.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Sirius no sabe decir _"Te amo"_. Ella se lo ha dicho hasta el cansancio y también se lo ha demostrado en más ocasiones de las que puede recordar, pero él no se lo ha dicho ni una sola vez. Claro que lo siente, esta enamorado hasta la medula, hasta el grado de depender completamente de ella y de sus labios y su cuerpo, le a dado el alma y el corazón y si él vive es porque ella esta a su lado. Porque él no es como James que le grita su amor a Lily cada dos por tres y que lo hace de la forma más romántica que existe. O como Remus con sus novelas muggles que destilan amor y esos poemas que le compone a Serena. O como Kingsley que se desvive por Candence y le deja saber cada dos por tres que la ama más que a su propia viva y que podría vivir sin aire y sin agua pero nunca sin ella.

Pero simplemente las palabras no le salen y es por eso que busca demostrárselo de la única manera que él sabe: no sabiendo besar, no sabiendo tomar de la mano, mirar a los ojos, sonreír, abrazar o ser delicado y rezar con todas sus fuerzas que sea suficiente para ella y es que no parece humano no saber decir te amo y sentirlo.

Porque lo único que sabe hacer Sirius, es hacer locuras, como la que esta a punto de hacer.

Sabía que tenía que poner atención a las palabras de bienvenida que estaba a punto de dar el profesor Dumbledore, pero no podía dejar de ver el sonriente rostro de Leanne, sus ojos lindos y soñadores y esa sonrisa enamorada que le dirigía. Ella tampoco le estaba poniendo atención al anciano profesor.

Sus hermosos ojos achocolatados se posaban en los ojos grises de él y le daban la calidad de la que siempre habían carecido, su tierna sonrisa hacia que la piel de él se viera invadida de pequeñas descargas eléctricas que lo hacían desear quitarle la inocencia a base de besos y caricias interminables.

Pero ella era un ángel, su ángel personal y él debería ser enviado directamente al infierno por pensar en robarle la inocencia a ese pequeño ángel que tenía delante.

Leanne apoyo suavemente la mejilla en su delicada mano y comenzó a hacerle ojitos. Ella disfrutaba provocándolo, aunque no lo supiera.

Sirius no estaba pensando, nunca lo hacia cuando la tenía de frente y no la podía tocar y lo único que podía hacer era llegar por instinto hasta su cintura y de ahí a sus caderas y sin importarle que el colegio entero estaba presente, que el director estaba hablando, que la profesa McGonagall lo castigaría como nunca, simplemente lo hizo.

--- ¡CÁSATE CONMIGO!

El grito que pegó hizo que todos se quedaron en completo silencio y lo miraran como si una manada de hipogrifos hubiera entrado en manada al Gran Comedor.

--- ¡SÍ!

Y Sirius apenas si alcanzo a ponerse de pie y cacharla al vuelo mientras Leanne se le lanzaba destrozando, tirando y golpeando todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino lo que incluía la cabeza de James y el brazo de Remus.

Esta vez es ella la que le rompe los labios de un beso sin esperar siquiera que él la sujete correctamente y los dos caen al suelo entre besos que no son besos, un lío de piernas y brazos y caricias que quieren llegar a más.

Porque es ella la que le quiere sacar todo el aire que tiene, o que dejo de tener hace tiempo, en los pulmones; es ella la que busca la forma meter las manos debajo de la ropa del colegio y acariciar sus abdominales, es ella la que lucha por llegar más allá, la que le nubla los sentidos y le hace preguntarse de pronto como se verían ellos dos debajo de unas sabanas blancas.

Y le aprieta con más fuerza la cintura y puede sentir como se arquea su espalda cuando él toma el control de la situación y dejar que él haga lo que quiera porque ella así es feliz.

---Coof, coof--- la tosecilla falsa y rabiosa de la profesora McGonagall les rompió su pequeña burbujita de felicidad.

Leanne reaccionó primero, lo miró directamente en los ojos y aún así le regalo un último beso antes de levantarse. Un beso que apenas le rozo los labios, tan suave y delicado, pero increíblemente eterno.

A Sirius le cuesta levantarse, no porque sabe que lo que hizo esta mal sino porque quiere conservar ese momento para toda la vida y teme que si se levanta muy rápido lo pueda perder. Por eso, cuando lo hace, no le importa ver la cara que tienen todos y sonreírles con superioridad y de forma engreída porque él es, ciertamente, el hombre más feliz que existe sobre la faz de la tierra.

Pero estaba equivocado, porque aún había más felicidad para él.

Tener a Leanne apretujándose entre él y Peter, solo para no separarse de nuevo de él, como si estuviera marcando territorio, sujetándolo suavemente de la mano para que no se le pueda escapar o sintiendo como su pierna busca mimetizarse con la suya mientras da explicaciones a sus amigos, porque siempre habían buscado los pasillos más alejado y oscuros para demostrarse su amor que no era amor, porque nunca lo habían delante de sus amigos y menos delante de toda la escuela y él, por primera vez, sonríe como un idiota enamorado, así es como es él el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Pero se equivoca de nuevo, porque aún hay más.

Y es que esas sabanas blancas siempre fueron un sueño inconcluso en medio de esos pasillos y ahora era una realidad en ese cuarto del séptimo piso, ese que nunca es el mismo pero que siempre será el mejor.

Porque la piel de Leanne no es tan blanca como la suya, pero si es de porcelana, porque tiene piernas largas y torneadas, esas que siempre se había imaginado debajo de la falda, porque su cadera se acopla mejor a la suya ahora que no hay tela de por medio, porque su cintura tiene más espacio para sus brazos, porque su espalda se arquea con mayor facilidad con su tacto sin esa blusa y ese chaleco que él tanto odia, porque sus pechos son suaves y redondos de la medida justa para que quepan a la perfección entre las manos de Sirius, porque su piel es tan suave y tersa que ni la seda más fina podría siquiera comparársele, porque tenía la boca pequeña y roja como la sangre, porque su naricita era la cosa más adorable que él había visto, porque sus ojos, esos ojos que eran de chocolate, le parecían hechos de amor y de sonrisas dirigidas sólo para él y porque tenía el cabello castaño, de un oscuro perfecto, hecho de suaves ondas y olor a él.

Porque él nunca había sido tan feliz como cuando ella le dijo si y ahora era sólo de él y de nadie más. Porque él nunca pensó invitar al amor a su cama pero él había llegado sin invitación y se había instalado en ella para nunca más irse.

Porque esa noche no durmió, no porque no podía sino porque lo consideraba una injusticia; no durmió porque quería conservar en su memoria ese recuerdo a la perfección, quería recordar la blanca y suave piel de Leanne, sus bellos labios, la tranquilidad que se respiraba al verla dormir entre sus brazos, quería recordar el suave y lento sonido que había con sus respiraciones, quería recordar a la perfección la felicidad que le embargaba al saberla suya.

Porque esa noche, mientras Leanne dormía, Sirius aprendió a dar esos besos delicados, esos que repartió por su rostro, por su cuello y por su brazo; Sirius aprendió a tomar de la mano, nunca, ni un solo momento, la salto; Sirius aprendió a mirar a los ojos porque sus miradas nunca se separaron mientras estuvieron despiertos, Sirius aprendió a sonreír con amor, con ese amor que ella le demostrado en todo momento; Sirius aprendió a abrazar, la mantenía abrazada y no pensaba volver a soltarla. Sirius aprendió a ser delicado a base de caricias, ya no quería jalarla y besarla rompiéndole los labios, quería ser la persona más delicada del mundo porque entre sus manos tenía un ángel.

Pero lo que Sirius aprendió esa noche y lo único que aún no le había dicho, era eso que se moría de ganas por decir y que le quemaba la garganta y rezaba y oraba porque ella despertara y de esa forma decírselo, simple y llano, como él lo sentía, sin adornos innecesarios, sin melaza y sin cursilerías, directo como era él.

No la podía despertar porque es un delito despertar un ángel, por eso, cuando sus hermosos ojos achocolatados lo miraron enamorados, su corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir desbocado.

---Te amo

Le dijo Sirius mirándola directamente a los ojos y haciendo todas esas cosas que no sabía hacer pero que aprendió a hacer esa noche.

Y ella lo besa, como sólo ella sabe besar, de forma delicada, rozando casi a penas sus labios, pero lleno de amor y cariño. Con esos besos que duran unos segundos pero que saben a eternidad, a más noches de esas, a caricias y abrazos y a te amo con palabras que son más bien pensamientos.

Porque Leanne es su ángel y su trabajo es cuidarlo y amarlo y eso es lo que va a hacer.

Porque Leanne es una muñequita de porcelana y a las muñequitas de porcelana se les trata con amor y cariño; no de forma salvaje como había estado actuando, como le habían enseñado, como lo había condenado su propia sangre a actuar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Esta historia forma parte de "Un amor así no tiene comparación" pero me pareció que para los propósitos de la misma era mejor dejarla como un one-shot, además de que es complemento del capitulo 46 "EN LAS NUBES" y trata de cosas que no creo que a Leanne le gustaría hablar con su esposo y el resto de su familia._

_También creo que por como he manejado al personaje, este es un secreto que a ella le gustaría mantener para si, además de que esta hablado desde el punto de vista de Sirius._


End file.
